Crimson Tears
by RexsGirl
Summary: Satine and Obi Wan are in love... and then their first child comes along. where will this lead? plz read! rated teen for later chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Tears

The orders were short and simple. The High Council had said to escort Duchess Satine to her home planet of Mandalore, and fly back. How hard could it be? It would surely be like all other simple missions. Short and simple

Yea right.

The Clone Wars 4,019 BBY

Obi Wan escorted Duchess up the ramp of her ship.

"I insist Obi Wan. You don't need to be here. I can take care of myself and the guards are more than capable of the task."

Obi Wan sighed "I know Duchess. Its orders. I'm sorry, but you need to be kept safe."

"Fine then" she snapped.

The ship departed and Obi Wan went to the quarters provided for him. The trip to Mandalore would be short, an hour or two, but he was prepared to be bored anyways. It felt so _weird _being with the Duchess again. Yes, he had had feelings for her. But orders from the council to escort her home? It was weird. Really weird.

_Mandalore: _

The ship landed and they entered the palace. Mandalore was a beautiful planet. Nature was abundant and just the sheer natural beauty of the planet was amazing. Obi Wan accompanied the Duchess in and said he had to leave because of duties, but she refused to let him.

"You could stay overnight, couldn't you?" she asked.

"Im afraid I can't. Duty calls for the war and I am always needed at the council for one reason or another."

She approached him and looked him in the eye, making Obi Wan feel uncomfortable.

"Could you at least stay for dinner? I think you could. The Jedi Council doesn't need you right this second, do they?

"They don't, but I really must-"

"Then that's good."

She quieted him with a kiss on the cheek. Obi Wan just stared at her.

"You said we would _never _do that again."

Before she could respond, she was in Obi Wan's arms.

"I am just so glad one of us broke the tension" he whispered and kissed her again.

** 8 Years Later…**

Satine shook her head and stared at her sleeping seven year old. _What am I ever going to do with you? _She thought and smiled. She could actually relax when she was sleeping, not having to worry about the trouble she might cause or what her little mind could think of.

Obi Wan was almost never at her palace. She missed her husband. _So _much. Jay started to wake. "Mommy?" she said, still drowsy.

"Hmmm?"

"Where is daddy and when is he coming home?"

Satine sighed. "He is out there, fighting in the war. He won't come soon. Well, at least that's what he told me."

There was pain in Jay's eyes.

"How come? Why can't he just live here with us? He is always gone half the time. I don't get to see him a lot."

Satine was silent. Jay started to cry. "why cant he come home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn broke on the horizon. Jay sat up in her bed. She felt sad and alone without her dad being there. Of course, Satine was her mom and she loved her, but Jay felt closer to Obi Wan.

It was as if he had disappeared, to someone as little as Jay.

She sat in bed for a long time, trying to process everything. It was still very early in the palace. Her mom would get annoyed if she heard noises this early. Her dad had been gone almost two weeks. It was a century to Jay. To her, the world revolved around her and her dad.

But he was almost never there for her.

_Satine's P.O.V_

I was up already. It being six in the morning, I was almost never up this early. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Duchess, you have a visitor." Said the guard at the door.

My heart leaped into my throat as Obi Wan walked in. I ran up to him, still in my night gown.

"You're here! You have been gone for so long! But why at this hour?"

"Yes I'm sorry about that. Long story. How is the little one?"

"Not good. She misses you terribly, and I think that right after you are done with me, you need to see her, awake or not. Surprise her." I said smiling.

"good idea." He kissed me and we embraced for a little while longer. It felt so good to be back with him. We were a family again. I smiled at the thought. I wanted him to hold me forever.

"I'll go check up on her."

He left for Jay's room.

_Obi Wan P.O.V_

The war was crazy. I never got to see my wife and child and just plainly being out on the battle field was tough. You got shot, you went down. I had been shot before, but luckily Ahsoka and Anakin were there. I was so exited to see Jay.

I slid her door open, and was surprised to find her sitting up in bed.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"Where did you go, Daddy? Did you get the bad guys? Me and mommy missed you. She kept saying that you are very brave because Jedi put there lives in danger _every single day!" _she put a lot of emphasis on 'every single day.' I knew how true it was though.

"Oh Jay. I missed you too. Did you keep out of trouble? And brush you're hair every single day? I sure hope you did."

"Ack! No I don't like brushing my hair!"

I chuckled. Of course she didn't. Jay never did. That was just part of her personality. She put her hands up to me. I knew what that meant. She had given me constant lectures to pick her up whenever she did that.

I picked her up and she yawned.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, first, I decided to wait for you cus I _thought _you were coming and it turns out that you were anyway. And then second, I got really scared because I thought I hade lost the necklace you had given me."

Oh right. It was her most prized possession. Years ago, I had given her a black butterfly necklace. She loved it so much, and wouldn't even let Satine take it off when she slept. And her thinking she lost it must have scared her sick. "Well you have it now."

I looked at the pendent hanging around her neck and realized how beautiful it really was.

_**Awe….. So cute right? Plz R&R. more to come soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jay P.O.V_

I was till tired. Even though I fell back asleep after getting up to see dad, when I finally woke up I was still tired.

"Hey mom. Hi dad" I said casually as I walked into the main room of the palace. Mom was sitting on dad's lap and they were kissing. Not the type of thing to walk in on.

"Oh, hi sweetie." She said and quickly got off of dad.

"Uhh, hi. So dad, are you staying for awhile?" I asked kind of afraid for an answer.

"Well, if you want to call a week long….."

I sighed. Then a sudden sadness hit me. _A week? _

"I….. I will be in my room."

I ran out of the main room.

_Satine P.O.V_

"I don't know. I don't think Jay is feeling very well. She has been acting really weird." I said.

"You never know, Satine. A girl her age, you just never know."

"That's true. I just don't know if I should worry or not. She doesn't seem to be doing anything _bad….." _

I snuggled into Obi Wan's chest. He put his hand on my waist.

"I love you, Satine."

"I love you too. You know, I think I will go see what's wrong with Jay." He nodded. I walked straight to Jay's bedroom. She was already dressed, and just staring out of the window. As soon as the door slid open, she looked my way.

"Hi honey. What's the matter?" I asked tentatively.

Her blond curls swayed as she walked up to me and motioned to be picked up.

"I want breakfast" she said as I lifted her.

"Okay we will. But truly, what's wrong?" she looked away. I tried to look at her face but she just looked away again. I sighed.

"Let's go eat breakfast."

_Obi Wan P.O.V_

Satine walked in carrying Jay. They were both dressed in their day clothes, meaning that it was time for jay to eat.

Afterwards, I went to The Holonet to get some papers done. Satine stayed with Jay and tried to keep her busy. I knew that Satine had senatorial duties at around noon, meaning that Jay and I could hang out. I hadn't seen her in so long. I worked on the papers until noon and by then I was tired of staring at a screen.

"Obi, I'm leaving now" said Satine as two royal guards stood at her side. I knew that wherever she was going it was important because she had her ceremonial blue dress on.

"Okay then. I'm here with Jay. Take care" I kissed her on the cheek, and then she left the palace.

_Jay P.O.V_

Finally I would get to be with daddy. I had missed his constant companionship because when mom was being a senator and dad was saving the universe, I was doing nothing but staying on Mandalore. I wished that I could become a Jedi, or a senator. Dad came at me from behind and swooped me into his arms.

"Hello, little Jay." He said.

"Hi dad! What are we doing today?"

"Well, we could do anything really. I was thinking about teaching you some combat techniques, or a little lightsaber fighting or-"

"REALLY! You would teach me how to fight with a lightsaber? I thought mom said that that type of stuff was really dangerous."

"Err…. She did. But I feel the need to teach you to fight. I don't know if you have learned about DeathWatch yet, but you don't want to tangle with them and not know how to fight properly"

I wasn't even listening right this second.

I was gonna become a Jedi!

**I don't know about you guys, but Jay is getting her hopes up a little **_**too **_**high. Thanks for reading, there's more to come! Plz R&R! (oh, and the reason why I actually had time for this chapter was because I'm sick. Blegh. ****)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jay P.O.V_

I couldn't believe what I was experiencing! Training as a Jedi was almost _better _than I thought. I loved the workouts, the survival training and most of all, being with daddy. It was great.

"Okay, now swing. WAIT! Okay, a little too early…okay, now swing! WAIT WAIT…. Okay, NOW!"

That was training.

And, well, I liked it.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to become a real good guy Jedi because I hade too much senator blood in me, but maybe daddy could be my trainer.

But then late that afternoon after training…..

"Can I walk with you to the palace entrance? I think I just heard the guard running down the hall to escort whoever is there" I asked after I knew I heard the door.

"Sure. I actually think the person there is for you."

I raised my eyebrows. We walked down the palace halls. The guards slid the door open, and daddy escorted another _Jedi_ in.

"Who is she? I whispered to him, as the Jedi smiled at me.

"She is your new master"

My eyes got big. But I didn't even know who this person is! I started to get nervous as we walked into the living quarters of the palace.

As soon as everyone was settled, daddy announced that I would become a Padawan.

"Jay, this is Ahsoka Tano. She just finished her Jedi training under Anakin Skywalker's lead. I think you will grow to like her."

No, truly, I thought that anyone that I didn't know was scary.

"Hello Jay." She said in her sweet voice. I didn't say anything. I really didn't make much eye contact except the occasional glances. Then dad nudged me and I knew I had to say something.

"Hi Master Tano." I said quietly.

Then dad and her exchanged glances.

"Awe come one Jay. I know that you don't think you are fit for a Jedi, but under my training, I think that you will find it very rewarding." She said.

I didn't know what to say.

"You can think about it Jay," Said dad.

"I can? Great! I think I need a little time. I can't make a lot of desfions at once" I said, mispronouncing 'decisions '. My face got red and Ahsoka chuckled.

"I will be back…." I said and ran to my room. Being embarrassed always made me want to cry. I don't know why. Mom always said that when you cry it should only be because you are hurt. But I wasn't hurt.

Except for that I had just lost all my chances of becoming a Jedi knight! I ran into my room and started to cry. I didn't like messing up.

_Ahsoka Tano P.O.V_

I really liked Jay. She was funny, yet shy. Fearless yet hates it when she makes mistakes. I already knew I wanted her as a Padawan.

_** I loved this chapter, what about you guys? Plz plz leave a review. MORE TO COME!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Jay P.O.V _

It was all ruined. All gone. Weren't Jedi called the peace keepers because they were perfect? I think they are. I think the moment I fumbled with just the thing as simple as spelling, she graded me. I put my head in my pillow, just as I heard the door slide open. I recognized the sound of the boots and knew it was dad. Then I heard a woman's voice.

"Jay?"

It was Ahsoka.

I didn't say anything at all.

"Its okay, Jay. You didn't mess up. I actually think that fumble you made back there was kind of cute. Don't worry I'm not the kind of Jedi that judges by appearance or by the fumbles that the student makes. You defiantly don't need to worry about that."

I pulled my head out of the pillow.

"That's good." I said quietly.

I could almost sense her smiling. I knew that she wanted me to be the best Jedi in the whole galaxy. She wanted me to succeed.

"I want to be a Jedi." I said confident.

"And what do you say after that?" she asked. I was confused.

"Yes master?"

She nodded. "Yup. I also already know what your favorite thing in the whole galaxy is."

"What?" I had a favorite, but I didn't think my parents even knew about it. She leaned in close to me, so close, I could smell her perfume.

"You love piggy back rides." And how did she know that? Before I knew what was happening, I was having the time of my life.

_Satine P.O.V_

"No, I stand against this" I said, as two of my guards came up to me saying that there were rumors of DeathWatch.

"There are _always _rumors, Commander. That's just the ways Mandalore is. Always someone saying things, always someone trying to scare the good Mandalorians of this planet." I sighed. And there was just so much for _me _to deal with! I had a family, and was always busy with Jay, who was a soon to be Jedi Knight. I was happy for her. Except for the fact that I wouldn't get to see her very often. Yes, I sometimes needed to fly to Coruscant, but that was seldom. I was going to be an alone leader again.

"Do you want extra guards posted, Duchess?"

"No I do not" I snapped.

"Yes, milady." He said

_ Jay P.O.V_

I was so happy because I was gonna be a Jedi knight! My one dream finally fulfilled. I had the best master in the world, I would get to see daddy and mom-

I wouldn't get to see mom.

What would I do without mom?

Would I ever see her again? Would I ever see my home planet again? Would I ever see _mom _again?

_Now _I was scared. Ahsoka and I were in my room, sitting on my bed just socializing while dad was on the Holonet. Mommy was at the Senate doing whatever politics were. Dad said Ahsoka was staying at the palace overnight, and then I would leave with them for Coruscant in the morning. I would see mom later tonight, but when would I see her again after that? Would I _ever_ see her again?

"Jay?" Master waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hmmmm?" I said, still thinking.

"You are in a trance or something. I can tell by the glazy look you have in your eyes."

I nodded. "I'm just thinking…. Will I ever see my mom again?" I asked, scared for an answer.

"Well Jay….. Jedi have to try very hard to let go of their attachments. You will see her tonight…. And whenever the High Council gives you missions here….. But no. you wont be seeing her as often as you do now." I sighed.

"I still am going to be a Jedi." I said, stubbornly.

"And I think you have made the right choice" said my new Master.

_In the morning…_

"Bye mommy" I hugged her for the very last time. There were tears in her eyes, and I knew that she didn't like this, but all the same, knew it was the right thing for me.

"I love you Jay. Be the best Jedi there ever was."

And under Ahsoka's lead, I knew I would.

_**END**_

**Don't you just looooooove it? I have some more stories that I am working on, and I will continue Ahsoka's Journal and also the story I have going called Shadow fire and ice.**

**See you guys! **


End file.
